You can't love me
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [Conan x Ayumi]She loved him, he didn't love her back, what will happen when she tells him her feelings? One-shot


Hi. I wanted to make a one-shot fic right now, because nobody is updated anything and because I am bored uhehehe? This is not a Yu yu hakusho fic, but a Detective Conan fic, I wasn't sure to make it a ShinichixRan, HeijixKazuha, ConanxAyumi, KaitouxAoto, or others. I have very odd couples like AyumixKaitou, KazuhaxKaitou, KazuhaxShinichi, RanxHeiji, I will probally do that but I know i'll get bishes who say "ITS KAZUHAxHEIJI AND RANxSHINICHI GET THAT RIGHT!" and that is so annoying it makes my blood boil. Rawr.

**Story: **_You can't love me_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairing: **_ConanxAyumi_

**Author: **_Botan Urameshi_

* * *

A young chocolate brown haired girl opened her cheerful cerulean oasis eye's. She quickly sat up from her bed, and looked through the window, hoping she see's what she wants. She doesn't _see_ what she wants.. A frown deepens on her lips, so much that her bottom lip was sticking out.

"Aw, no fair!" She pouted and she lowered her head, her brown locks drifted to her face, covering it as if she was being protected. She sighed, broughted her head back up high in the air, stifened her chest, and brought that lower lip back in place. She stood on her bed, jumping up with her fist in the air.

"I'll go to him!" She cheered, the frown escaping deep in her, the smile coming back gracing her lips proudly. She jumped off her bed and skipped on to the bathroom, to brush her white teeth and take a refreshing shower before she see's her crush. She brushed her teeth then hopped in the shower.

"Ayumi honey? Come downstairs and eat your breakfast, dear!" Ayumi's sweet mothers voice called.

Ayumi signed softly, and yelled out,

"Yes mother, i'm taking a shower, please wait!"

Ayumi's mother wrickled her nose and brought her hands to her hips, looking up at the ceiling where her daughter was taking a shower.

"You know you can't eat after taking a shower, you'll get..sick!" She called back.

Ayumi was too busy scrubing her head, she was too tired to call back, but did anyway.

"Please mom, its okay!" Ayumi called back hoping the conversation will end, besides she was too busy thinking about the _boy_.

Ayumi's mother smiled. She loved to tease her little girl.

"Alright honey, have it your way." Mother called out.

Ayumi didn't reply, she just continued to clean herself and think about _somebody_.. It was then that Ayumi noticed that she was almost gonna drowned. She blushed slightly and turned off the water. She made a loud sign. "I could of drown..i'm such a idiot!" She said as she wrapped a towel on herself and went to pick out clothes. She couldn't decide, it had to be _special_.

"Oh! Which one? Pink and blue..? Yellow and blue? Red and blue..? Pink and blue it is!" She suggested to herself. Smiling, she folded the clothes back in and took her blue jean skirt, that had a heart on the bottom of it, that was up to her knees, and a light pink tank top, that had a pretty heart on it too. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She took the towel and dried her hair more. Then she brushed it, it was so soft and straight. She put it in two piggy tails. She put a little bit of clear pink lip gloss on, and a locket, with a picture of Conan, Mitsuhiko, Genta. Her friends. She wanted to put Ran in there, but..it wouldn't fit.

"Ayumi? There is somebody waiting for you downstairs! A young sweety!" Her mother called out.

Ayumi's eye's brightened.

She ran downstairs to see him! Conan! As soon as she made it down stairs, she frowned. It was Genta and Mitsuhiko.

_Jeez, why do they keep following me?_ Ayumi thought.

"Hey uh, wanna go to Conan's house?" Genta said blushing a bit.

_Yeah..but I wanted to be with him alone!_ The 7 year old girl thought.

"Okay, lets go, bye mom!" Ayumi said as she headed for the door.

"Bye Mrs. Yoshida!" Mitsuhiko and Genta called out.

"Aren't you eating breakfast Ayumi?" Her mother called out.

"Nope, I'm not hungry, thanks though." Ayumi called out childishly and ran out. Ayumi's mother, Mrs. Yoshida, chuckled and went back to cutting the carrots.

* * *

"Mhumhu.." Ayumi hummed cheerfully as she skipped on the sidewalk to Conan's house. Genta and Mitsuhiko were behind her, staring at her dreamingly. As you all may know, Genta and Mitsuhiko have a crush on Ayumi, a big crush, but Ayumi is clueless. She likes a brave, sweet, smart, and kind boy. That can't be Genta since he is not very smart. It was so close to Mitsuhiko, but he is not brave. Nor anybody in her school...except for maybe _one_..Conan!

"Were here!" Ayumi squeeled. She brushed her skirt to make sure it wasn't dusty and fixed her hair a little. Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at her, then looked at the door in disgused. They liked Conan and all, but not when it came to Ayumi and him! They would give poor Conan glares and glance at him. Jealousy, I suppose.

"Ring, ring!"

The sound of the door bell, which Ayumi just pushed, ringing through the two other boys ears, which snapped the out of their thought. The door then slowly opened. A little boy opened it.

"Huh? Oh, hi you guys." Conan said, he thought it was really annoying I mean with them running around with him, jeez when will they stop?

"H-hi Conan!" Ayumi said sheepishly and smiled. She blushed a bit, she loved how love acually felt. She knew completly what love was, she wouldn't get grossed out, she knew what love was..

Conan smiled weakly.

"Hey, Ayumi." He replied.

_Oh my goodness! He, he said m-my name! Wait..oh god I sound like a loser..._ Ayumi thought frowning.

"Hey Conan, can we go in now?" Genta rudely asked, with his slobbery-ish voice. Conan chuckled and nodded. Mitsuhiko nugged Genta, which ment "do not be rude". Ayumi glanced at him. He gave her a worried look. Conan just sweat dropped at them. They all went in and sat down on the couch watching tv.

"Conan, where is Ran-neesan?" Ayumi asked shyly, as she continued to look down at her skirt, fiddling with it. She sat next to Conan, which made her even more nervious. Genta and Mitsuhiko sat on the floor staring at the tv.

"Uh, she is out with her friends." Conan replied, with his eye's glued on the tv.

"Oh.." Conan looked at her for a minute and relized that she was fiddling with her skirt nerviously.

"Your not planning to rip your skirt are you?" Conan said playfully. Ayumi's head popped up a bit, looking at the tv screen, and blushed. "N-no-!" She said, trying to stop messing with her skirt, she lowered her eye lids. She felt sleepy. Conan noticed this and chuckled.

"Your sleepy?" Conan asked raising a eye brow. Ayumi looked at him then straightened up.

"Nope, just..to much tv is boring lets go out?" Ayumi said back, closing her as a yawn came out. Conan chuckled. Ayumi opened one eye and looked at himm oddly. Before she could open her mouth,

"Okay, lets go." Conan pretending to act cheerful. He turned to Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Wanna come?" He asked the two gentle boys.

"Uh, no, oh this is the best part!" They shouted, with their wide eye's glued on the tv. Ayumi rolled her eye's, and jumped off the couch. When she did she let her small hand out. Conan looked at her hand and then back at Ayumi. Ayumi closed her eye's and smiled cutely. Conan took her hand, blushed a bit too. _This is so pathetic Kudo!_ Conan thought to himself. Ayumi blushed, his hand was still in hers, and went to the door, opened it and went walking on the sidewalk, it was still morning though.

You would hear couples, students, or just old people say, "Aww! Isn't that adorable? So cute!" They giggled. Conan signed in emmbaressment. Ayumi frowned as she noticed this. She softly let go of his hand, the soft wind blew. He looked at her confuzzled. She just...smiled. That smile..it made him blush again, he had to snap out of it, he wasn't Genta or Mitsuhiko or any boy like that! He was a detective!

"Its okies Conan-chan!" Ayumi said childishly. "You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to!"

Conan looked at her. Was she drunk? Or was this..the real side deep inside of her? The I-not-just-bubble-I-am-like-Ran-chan-too! Conan blushed at the thought, Ran? A-ayumi? Hehe, mini Ran..

"Oh, I uh-" Conan got cut off.

"Conan, I hope we get to stay together for a long, long time. Junior high, high school, and even college!" She smiled at the thought of it. "And you know why?" She asked looking at her feet.

"Uh..why?" Conan said, he felt so dumb, a 7 year old? Please!

"Because, I like you, I really like you alot!" She said with her big cute eye's closed. He looked at her, blushing madly.

"Ayumi-chan.."

"Do you like me, too?"

"Uh!"

"Conan?"

"I-I am sorry Ayumi-chan.." Conan said sadly.

"_You can't love me_.."

**

* * *

**

**Aww, well I am going to make a sequel! Yay! Wo0t! Please review, or I won't make the sequel..**

**  
Total minutes it took me to make this: 18 minutes.**


End file.
